


Sorry  to  Wait

by ssuuggaarr



Category: You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift (Song)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr





	Sorry  to  Wait

迟到  
#7

回到家之后，金容仙正挽起袖子，准备大扫除，家里实在像第三次世界大战， 洁癖的她真的忍无可忍，甚至想把眼前的文星伊也扔进去洗衣机。

回来后文仓鼠小朋友，正兴致勃勃地拆礼物，盘腿坐在软地毯上，金容仙在旁边忙碌，偷偷看她反应，'这个最新款的! !哇! "这个是特别版! "这个帽子好帅! ,这个是什么巧克力吗? ! "

看到她开心地拿起自己的脚拍拍，金容仙听到开心到飞起，笑得脸颊肉鼓鼓地都出来了。

文星伊起身把设备都放进自己的小箱箱，零食也放进了零食柜里，穿着拖鞋走路的声音离金容仙越来越近，她洗碗的手也越来越慢，突然感觉耳边有热气，她内心一颤， '谢谢你给我的礼物，所有的礼物我都很喜欢。‘磁性的低音炮入耳。

金容仙不自觉地向后退了一步，停了下来，低着头，脸红到了耳根，甚至不敢相信这一切是真实的。

擦了擦手，一点一点的慢慢转过身，头还是低着的，很想看她的脸，看着她的脸再回味一次刚刚那个心动又珍贵的瞬间。

终于鼓起勇气，深呼吸了一大口，抬头看到她侧着头正在看着自己，心跳漏了几拍，却还是直勾勾地盯着这张令人心动的脸。

文星伊突然走向前，凑的跟金容仙越来越近，近的她的脸上都是她的鼻息，一寸，两寸，三寸……

金容仙的心跳越来越快，身体滚烫的温度，还有紧张的手都握起了拳头，金容仙紧闭上眼，长长的睫毛更加明显。

因为那张脸令她快心动爆炸了。嘴唇有点温热的触感，她就这样亲上了金容仙的唇，感觉到她的生疏，金容仙居然有点小开心，希望这是文星伊的初吻吧，她心想。把手偷偷摸摸地背在自己身后，捏了捏自己的屁!股， 提醒自己这一切都是现实。

迟迟都没有离开，也没有更进一步，令金容仙有点不知所措，但心跳又告诉她，这样已经够了，她能这样对自己已经够了，文星伊的呼吸也越来越急促，但能感觉她在刻意地不让金容仙听到她的紧张。

她缓缓地抽开嘴唇，金容仙睁开了眼，'这是我送给你的礼物 ',

她抿了抿嘴，脸也涨的通红，没想到趾高气昂的家伙有那么温柔可爱的一面。  
正当她回头想逃走的时候，金容仙鼓起勇气拉住她的手，一扯把她拉入怀里，额头抵着额头，内心的欲望已经被她的害羞燃起，突然得到心上人的爱令金容仙无法控制地想跟她更亲近一点，再亲近一点，一只手牵着不让她走动，另一只手就顺势扒住了文星伊的后腰，把人往怀里带，身体贴上身体，从未有过的快感令文星伊吸了一口气，看到眼前撩到自己眼花的人，熟悉的手法让文星伊没有办法拒绝来自身体本能的欲望，金容仙轻轻地啃咬她的耳垂，同时放在腰上的手不断的往上移动，抚摸，亲她的脸上每一寸肌肤，手向上移动的摸她的头发，比划着她的眉毛，真好看，单刀直入的戳上她的小嘴，寻找着对方的舌，交换着彼此的味道，手也没有停下来，慢慢地划过她白衬衫的面料，一颗一颗纽扣都解除，手顺着bra的弧线切入温柔地揉着她的胸，弹性的手感，能感受到她的心跳跟自己的心跳重叠在一起，刺激。

听到文星随着自己的动作在加快越来越重的呼吸声，金容仙内心狂喜，嘴角咧开的弧度都述说着她的激动，她是喜欢的，喜欢自己这么对她，金容仙手法很温柔，很怕令是第一次的她害怕，一切都缓慢地进行，她的前戏像一场盛宴，每一个步骤都有条不紊，文星伊眼神越来越迷离，紧闭着嘴唇，像是在忍住不发出声音，眉头微微皱了起来。

金容仙停下了湿吻，慢慢向下移动亲吻她的脖子，用舌头在上面画圈，留下自己的痕迹，金容仙觉得文星伊整个身体都紧绷着，虽然她隐忍的样子真的很性感，但还是想看到她享受的样子。

'可以，不用那么忍耐的傻瓜“ 不知道是不是觉得自己在性事上有经验，竟然敢直接第一次叫了她傻瓜。结果文星伊居然没有骂人，反而听话地低吼出声， "嗯昂 ..听到这个金容仙更加卖力地亲起了她的双峰，抚摸着黑色的圆圈，用舌边舔着，画着她的弧度，慢慢地解开她的牛仔裤拉链，手指摸索着，进去了她的森林，初尝香甜的文星伊，整个小裤子都湿哒哒的，那条通道黏腻的已经渴望对方的进入，她真的很怕弄疼文星伊， 她的指头小心翼翼地摸着洞口，更多浑浊流了出来，生理泪水填满了文星伊扑扇着星星的眸，她双手不自觉的搂上金容仙的肩膀，离她更近了些，手指因为这番操作也更进入了一点，金容仙先尝试了一指，紧致的通道已经让她心里又害怕又刺激。

‘疼吗? ' 金容仙亲了亲她的额头，像是安慰又是鼓励

'.疼。。。但你可以。继续进来。。你轻点…就可以'，平时骂你人那么嘴炮，现在却那么柔软可爱让金容仙真的很想赶快攻破她的城墙，她慢慢的顺着一指的滑入，又加入了二指，舔着文星伊的锁骨，分散她的注意力，她给出了更多的黏腻，金容仙把握好时机，直接二指捅进了她的通道，穿插着，听着手和液体碰撞的声音，夹杂着文星伊的低吟，时快时慢的控制着速度，撩拨着对方的欲!望，身前人来来去去所有的快感都控制在自己手里，享受着彼此的贴合，文星伊抓着金容仙肩膀的手越来越大力，已经在她肩膀留下几条红痕。  
金容仙知道她已经快到了，最后一下，手指朝着那个熟悉又陌生的点冲去，她的液体多到差点把金容仙的手挤了出来，顺着液体抽出手，文星伊累得搂着金容仙，靠在她肩膀上喘气，金容仙拍拍她背，像是感激，又有几分宠爱，亲了亲她近在眼前汗湿了的刘海，

"辛苦了'，然后直接两只手抱起她的小腿，然后那膝盖顶起她的屁股，整个仓鼠就被金容仙公主抱了起来，把文星伊抱到了床上，看着她累瘫的样子，不禁笑出了声，寻着她的手牵着，生怕她有力气了之后会跑掉，小声地在她耳边说，谢谢你的礼物，我也很喜欢。“

长途飞行后还参加了情欲盛宴，金容仙累得马上就入睡了，文星伊却睁开了装睡的眼，理了理她额前的碎发，午后的阳光照着你她的脸，却是比平时的温柔更加多几分，'对不起，我迟到了。' 文星伊宠溺地亲了她的结束后还泛着粉色的耳朵。  



End file.
